halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LieutenantDavies
Welcome Oh noes... the entire family is moving in!! :P Little_Missy - 15:10, 5 October 2008 (UTC) I think my bot has deleted it before I even got your message...lol Little_Missy - 18:10, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm... My recommendation is to create a Grunt Alliance (This would be hard as it may contradict some facts if not careful) or a Brute Alliance (Similar to the Grunts comment). Elite Alliance is too... common and lack imagination, though it is the easiest to replicate... I say go for it! Little_Missy - 18:21, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Please dont If you make a Grunt Faction,please dont nem it the Grunt Alliance,as I have already made the here. Grunt Alliance Thank You.-Zeno Panthakree 02:49, 10 October 2008 (UTC) You could name it the Confederacy of Species.-Zeno Panthakree 22:25, 10 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Covenant Extremists Sure, go ahead and add it. Also, you don't need to ask, just add an article you've made. What year, round about? Okay, the only species of mine around then are the Vacusians. They are primitive in some ways, but are excellent fighters and will be a tough challenge to beat. Your Pictures Here are your requested images, unfortunatly on High Ground I could not get the gates to stay closed. I hope these are still ok. Come back any time if you want more pictures. Good luck with your articles 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 11:56, 12 October 2008 (UTC) 3rd Picture Unfortunatly you can not have a Plasma Rifle on Valhalla any preference to another weapon? Say Cheese! Great Photo! 12th October 2008 20:37 Your Picture Here it is sorry but only the energy sword was available hope this is ok. Say Cheese! Great Photo! 12th October 2008 20:59 Sample RP Sorry to ask, but in order to keep Bastogne interesting, I want to make sure players can post well written responses. I cant really find any real work concerning the UNSC, and i would appreciate it if you could provide a sample piece of ground combat with Marines. DeltaTeamCurt 20:07, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Covenant Extremists vs Hai I'd love to have our factions fight. Maybe one of the few worlds that the Hai captured during their attempt at galactic domination belonged to the Covenant Extremists or something. Tell me what you think, and I look forward to fighting! Actene 19:52, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I like your idea. How long a time period should these battles span, and on how big a scale should they be? (Lots of ships and combatants, fewer ships but lots of combatants, etc.)vActene 11:16, 24 October 2008 (UTC) The Hai begin their galactic conquest during or after the events of Halo 3. As to the Hai fleet, they don't have many Covenant ships, so the ones that they've captured will probably not be used (in the first battle at least). The ships that the Hai themselves have manufactured have minimal shielding and mainly utilize missiles for combat. Some of their larger ships have been modified to use plasma weapons as well, but for the most part the Hai rely on overwhelming numbers to defeat the Covenant in space. Do the extremists use any technology out of the ordinary? (i.e. not used by the regular Covenant?) Actene 11:47, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I like your times, since the Hai could have spent a few years after freeing their system building up their military. How about the Hai attack the Extremist system, manage to land a large ground force, but are repelled in space. The ground force goes on to wage war on the surface while the rest of the Hai launch a counter attack to rescue their trapped troops. How's that sound? Actene 12:14, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Sure. I'll add to the Hai as soon as I can, but I've gotten busy with homework so I could be awhile. Actene 01:27, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Hi again. Just wondering whether you think I should post info on the battle on the Hai main page, create a Hai-Extremist War page, or just do a battle page. If you like the latter two, I could state that the two of us are co-developing the page. What do you think? Actene 02:14, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Your Pictures Here are the images Baccus requested for you I hope they are ok. Say Cheese! Take a look. Unggoy Confederacy The Unggoy Confederacy sounds similar to my article,the Grunt Alliance. Did you possibly look my page up? And if you did,was it good? Please reply soon, You know, rather than creating multiple articles about the branches of the Covenant Extremists, you could just give a brief description in the main page. It saves space. Just a suggestion though...KAC- 12:04, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Milky Way War Era I added 3 of my factions to the page like it said. Check it out. I'll erase them I replaced them with the Sreluvians I'd love to. Maybe the Covenant Remnant can pay the Alliance of Tribes a massive amount of money or something. Can you please give me more info about how this works? Sorry its taking me so long to write that battle, but I've got a 4 day weekend coming up so I should be able to write it then. Regards. Actene 22:53, 5 November 2008 (UTC) By the way, where should I add the Hai to the list? Actene 22:55, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Great! I plan to flesh out the Hai a little more once I have the time. By the way, how will the Milky Way Wars progress? Will they just be a list of battle pages or will there be some RPs that go along with them? Actene 21:14, 6 November 2008 (UTC) How will this work? How is this whole Milky Way War Era thing gonna work? Is it gonna be like a war or something. Im not sure if Ican help with a large project,as I just noticed some of my older articles need to be updated and my ranks need to be put on a template. I will help if you need me to,though,although I am not guaranteeing it. Then I guess the Remnant is gonna have to learn not to mess with the Sreluvians. They are Tier 3,and have a slightly larger military than the UNSC. Plus,who knows whats in the Unknown Zone? They could have dozens of resource rich systems in there! Plus the Sreluvian Navy needs to be amped up a bit (the only have 2 ship classes.) All I have to say on be half of them is BRING IT ON!!!!!! Look How do my articles look so far?Alpha 115 15:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome know i just have to get to writng my story about Agent Chicago and Allen Drakford.Alpha 115 15:16, 6 November 2008 (UTC) That sounds awesome. Btw,do you know about infoboxes? Im not sure how to pace them on pages. Idea for you You should make an RP about the whole Milky Way War thing,kinda like Ajax with his Necros War,except not as large. I've finally gotten started writing the Battle of Nalious and it should be done by this afternoon. There's not as many ships as you suggested, but if you don't like it you can change it (I'm putting you as co-author). What happens is the Hai attack, land a massive amount of troops, and then gradually begin to lose the battle in space while their warriors wreak havoc below. The Elites' attack on Hai territory causes the surviving ships to evacuate as many troops as they can before falling back to defend Uruk. The warriors who were not evacuated lay waste to the planet as the Extremists systematically hunt them down, eventually destroying a large part of it with nuclear weapons. Although they are killed to the last man, the Hai manage to render about 90% of Nalious uninhabitable. Anyway, like I said, I should finish and post the article by sometime this afternoon. Actene 17:56, 9 November 2008 (UTC) No, the Hai use the nuclear weapons once defeat becomes inevitable. I'm gonna use this battle as the reason the Remnant recruits the Hai for the Milky Way Wars (they see what brutally effective fighters they are) Actene 18:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, the battle's finally up. Actene 19:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Would you mind recording it in the Milky Way War's timeline? Actene 19:21, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Battles Hey, I just saw that you added some more to the Milky Way War Timeline, and was wondering if there were any more battles you'd like me to do. I really enjoyed writing Nalious, so if there are any else you need done, I'd love to do it! Actene 21:30, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Sure thing, thanks! I'm not sure how the battle will turn out, but I should be able to finish it by the end of this weekend. Actene 12:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Enslavement Please alter that they wer enslaved. The last time the Sreluvians were enslaved by Covenant,they fought back brutally,and gained their independence. What makes you think the Remnant are any different. The nly real reason they were enslaved is because of the Sangheili. After the Great Schism,the Sreluvians easily killed the Brutes and regained their former colonies. As I have told you,they are not to be trifled with. Its okay if they are enslaved,but they will eventually fight back. Also,can they be rapid assault troops,as they can roll in their shells at 13 mph. Silent Executor Hey, just wanted to let you know that I finished the Battle of Silent Executor. Sorry it took so long to do, but I've been a bit lazy lately and only just now found the gumption to write it. If you don't like anything in it I'll change it. MWWE Hey i was wondering if i could make a species for your next project? you kno that reviels itself after the MWWE ends? Warm Regards How about "evil" in that if finds any space faring species they declare war on them and doesnt stop till there destroyed. If you want me to change anythin lemme kno. Warm Regards Federation of Free Alliances I'd love to have the Hai in your next project. I think they'd still be a fringer mercenary race and not part of any of those unions you mentioned. The Agnostos would like to be in this federation. Thank you for inviting them. I've written the Milky Way War into the Hai's page and am starting to work on the navy the Hai are creating as a response to their defeat. Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I've detailed two important ships in the new Hai fleet and will be making more soon. Could you read them over, since they basically tell about the state of the Hai after the war, and tell me if I should change anything? Also, can you add the Hai to the Milky War Era category? Thanks, Nexus So heres the Species i made fro MWWE : P Hope you like. Oh and on the project page can you say in 2703 they first encounter the Nexus?. Cheers Regards New Federation I would love to have the Sreluvians join it. I may not be on much however,as I am an admin on Zombiepedia. I may be on tonight,so see ya later alligator. Hai I just noticed that you were on today. I was wondering if you minded the Hai becoming much more stronger and nationalistic after their defeat in the Milky Way War (I've been writing a lot of articles about them becoming more advanced and they're currently having a small war with the Nexus that takes place about a year after the MMW). Could you just read over some of the changes I've made to them and tell me what you think? Also, regarding the message you sent me about the FFA and the MMW becoming just a prologue for your next project. I'm assuming there's going to be a large war, so could the Hai join forces with the antagonizing forces arrayed against the FFA (if this is indeed the case), but suffer a massive betrayal at their hands and then side with the FFA? Nexus Yes that sounds good but the Nexus and Hai are currently at War (Hai-Nexus War but yes i would love to fight the FFAR :) but my guys rarely ally so you'd have to think up of a good idea : P Warm Regards Okay, I like the idea of the Hai siding with the Endelusians, it kinda makes sense, and I'm saying that the Hai respect the Nexus during ODST Joshie's and my small war. Are there any possibilities that the Hai won't be completely defeated this time? Its just that another defeat right after they've made such an incredible build-up might be what it takes to scatter them back into a race of bitter mercenaries. Anyway, I'll be writing more articles about their post-MMW military soon, as well as detailing some more facets of Hai culture. I won't be here today until late tonight, which is when I'll be able to answer any messages I get today. To Lt. Davies I have talked it over with Actene and have agreed to ally with the Hai and fight the FFAR. If this ok Please contact me and if i should to anything to my Species Warm Regards New Project Could you give me an idea when this is gonna start? And dont give me mysterious stuff or i'll eat ya : P rofl only jkin or am i? O.o Warm Regards Ajax has said that WARDOG (the one after Vespera) via the IRC won't take place till feburary so you could launch it soonish. How will you go about this new project? Will it be an RP-fest like Necros or will it just be a timelined war like the MMW? Plot Help Hey. Sorry to bother you about something completely unrelated to anything regarding the MMW, but I have a problem and I can't find a decent solution, so I'm basically contacting everyone I've ever worked with and asking their opinion. My article on Simon-G294 has a point at which the titular character is saved by members of an ONI project gone wrong who use MJOLNIR armor. You can read the article for all of the info, but my problem is basically that I'm unsure whether yet another alternative to the SPARTAN program is very realistic. So I've considered a few options, such as Loyalist defectors or pirates, but I'd like to know the opinions of others before I rewrite that part of the article. If you could read it and get back to me that would be great, I'd really like to know of some alternate solutions. Thanks, OK, sounds good. I think the Hai will hate the Republic almost as much as the Sanghelli (they believe that it betrayed them), so they'll probably back the Nexus up with more than a small fleet (ODST Joshie and I have agreed that the Hai and Nexus end their war with several trade agreements and a mutual protection pact). Also the Hai have this, but will only put it into play once the situation either looks desperate or extremely favorable. Thanks. I based it off both the Star Wars Super Star Destroyer and the World War II-era Japanese battleships Yamato and Musashi (WWII-era Japan has moderately influenced some other Hai articles). I tried my best to make it both quite powerful but not god-modded. Sounds good but i'd rather have the Nexus fight Republic on there own. But the Hai could act as a diversion. Hope This Helps p.s any idea when this Starts? Cos im excited : P Warm Regards I checked the Milky Way War Era page and didn't see anything amiss with the timeline segments about the Hai. It's only until after the war that the Hai begin to take actual strategies more seriously, so I'll hopefully find some time to write more articles about the division of their military and its general tactics. With all battles concerning the Milky Way War you can have them do whatever you want. Were there any more changes to other pages? My Return Hello,LD,I will be back on for most of next week. I am sorry if you wanted to know where I was,even though you probably dont care. I am the new administrator of Zombiepedia,so I have been really,really,really busy there. But I am back for now to help with your new Federation project (sorry,forgot the name). Message me!!! Question about humans in the Milky Way War Era What tech do they use? Do they still use ballistics or have they upgraded to laser/plasma for infantry weapons? What about their ships, have there been any major changes to them as well? Please respond when you can, thank you. Can I help create the thrid human faction with Spartan 112 if he says yes.? I was thinking of an agressives Communistic/Stalinistic organization. What ya think? :He stole me idea.... Sometime in the future, I plan on creating a seperate page for the Alliance of Tribes where I could post all of the Hai history after its formation. I'm not entirely sure when that'll happen, it could be today or it could be a month from now, but when it does would you mind if I went through the Milky Way War pages and edited them so that the links saying "Alliance of Tribes" actually took you to the AOT page and not the Hai one? Hmm, well since its probably gonna be based off the Soviet Union, maybe the Union of Independent Socialist Worlds(IUSW) or somethin along those lines. I can help out with the creation, since I have some beliefs in the Socialist ideology. UISW Exactly how many worlds do the UISW control? This is crucial for how their flag will be made. New Race Hey, I was thinking of making a race of pacifist healers using perhaps the Asari for the images (but there will be some males). Would you mind allowing them into the Milky Way War? If so, they'd pretty much act like the Red Cross, lending medical aid to all sides while remaining neutral. Also, just as a probably irrelevant update, I've added a new feature to the Hai government: non-Hai immigrants are now allowed to become citizens of the AOT. If you want, you can check the Culture section of the Hai page for more info. Thanks. If you'd said no you'd still be easy going. Maybe I'm just less intimidated by you than I am by Ajax. I'd love any help I can get. I'll be using Asari pictures (but there will be some males), and they'll be pretty religious (like the Hai). The reason they're pacifists is that they nearly obliterated themselves in a war during their distant past and so now it's their sacred duty to help the suffering any way they can. It's just them that are forbidden from violence, every other species is free to go at is as much as they please (after all, not even the most pious of people wants to run out of work!) I'll be thinking of more details as soon as I get their page up. Well right now I'm just going to work on getting their page up. If you know about any good medical facts I can add to their page or have any pictures of Asari (that aren't holding guns) that would be great. Thanks. I'll start their page (and begin agonizing over a name for them) either today or tomorrow since I also need to work on a battle in the Hai-Nexus war. We've got about 6 hours to go over here, but Happy New Years anyway. There is one other thing you can help me with: their name. Like I told you about the Hai, I really suck at coming up with names for just about anything. I will rack my brain for original names for human characters before settling on something, let alone when I have to name specific Hai. I've thought of a few universal nicknames for them, but I feel that their page should have the name they call themselves. Thanks, Lorians it is then. I should have their page up by tonight. The Lorians page is up. If you think I should change anything about it I will, and if you want to share ownership I can put a double ownership box up there as well. I accept I accept your offer. And a suggestion is that they be a communist nation,being founded by old Koslovic-followers who taught their children in hopes of them finnaly making a new communist nation and defeating the UEG. If you like it ,message me. I created the nation. It is called the Communist Planetary Alliance. Check out its page and message me if you have questions. Toodaloo (wow,I sound like a freud) Re:Commie Mess Check CPA's Page Re:Re:Nexus I know you put Nexus in the second fanatics alliance but I would like to tell you that the Nexus dont really ally unless impressed by there military Proess e.g The Hai. So what i'm trying to say is that the Nexus are an Ally of the Fanatic alliance. That ok? RSVP Regards New Covenant Armor The new Covenant Republic that you made,I just thought of a really good idea for a new armor for the Grunts,so they wont just be easily killed. It involves special chemicals to lessen plasma damage,and a sort of chainmailish type of underarmor combo to defend against ballistics and shrapnel. If your interested,just message me. Lorians What do you think? Since they're neutral, I was thinking of maybe changing the ownership template to community, like you have on the MWE page. Do you think that's a good idea? I'm really sorry, but I don't have MSN and really don't intend to get it anytime soon. My email is rriself@yahoo.com. Thanks for your trust, BTW. Will do. Go on MSN ASAP RE:MSN I just got it. Ok I added you, I think, mines Odst171@hotmail.com in case it didn't work. Solution I have an idea to get rid of the CPA. In the 3rd week of the war,the Borians and Yuliikoans will revolt. The surviving humans flee to the Union of Independent Socialist Worlds. When the UISW sends a convoy to find out what happened,the Borians had taken control of the territory ,and ask to be left alone. MSN MSN nowth for i needth secrets mwhhahahahahah Renegade Hai Sure, go ahead. Feel unrestricted by normal Hai societal demands since these guys are rebels. Aggressive Expansion Hey, I've been wanting to give the Hai some more territory without provoking a full blown war. Would it be okay if I made an incident in which a dissident group from one faction revolted and then the Hai stepped in and forcefully took over the breakaway systems before their parent could react? You Back? :D Are you?! SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 19:22, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Yep :D. Now. Get your swedish ass on MSN!!!! NAO! SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 20:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, sounds good. I'm just looking for a chance to let the Hai flex their recently enhanced military muscles in something other than an obscure war that ends in a draw, as well as to further put them on the map as a more important nation in economic and political terms rather than as the people someone goes to for help whenever they've got beef with the Sanghelli. Thanks, a decent fight would be great. Just give me some names and I'll work it into the history. Thanks for the help, I'm glad to see that you're active again. Oh, I'm also using the Hai in the Old Problems Renewed RP. While it really doesn't fit into the MWW timeline at all, it's a good example of modern Hai military practices if you're interested. Once again, thanks for the help. When I find the time I'll add the incident to the Hai's history and write some battle pages later. RE:Hi Thanks for the compliment. Your MWWE has good articles to. My era is called the After War Era. Most of my articles have a link at the bottom. Check it out and get back to me about it please.